radnightmarezgemfandomcom-20200215-history
Teigchen
Teigchen Teigchen are small bird-like animals and live on the planet and homeworld of Souleaters - Alpha Galaxia. They are considered sacred animals by the Souleaters. The body of Teigchen is covered with fur. They have no front legs and move on their two bird-like hind legs. Their feet have claws, but are more for grabbing onto things than actual climbing. Teigchen use their plate-like face (Mumbra) to see and feel, and to also absorb food. Teigchen can live as omnivores, but mostly feed on from seeds, fruits and other parts of plants in the wild. The bigger and heavier variant of the Teigchen comes from Oikura, a small island on Alpha Galaxia. The temperatures on the island reach from 10C to -20C, which is why they don't only have a strong and thick furcoat, but also eat a lot of food to gain fat for the winter. They are one of the only fauna living there and don't have any natural predators, which is why they don't show any fear. Oikura Teigchen that are kept as pets by Souleaters are naturally thinner than their wild counterparts because they are not exposed to the same low temperatures. Nevertheless, an Oikura Teigchen should have a rather high body weight, as slim and thin ones often become more susceptible to heart and bone disease during their lifetime and also have a weaker immune system. Hence the popular phrase: "A fat Teigchen is a healthy Teigchen." The Kaivara Teigchen are slimmer and faster variants of the Oikura Teigchen and are believed to be the younger of the two races. They are naturally shy, hard to tame and always quick on their feet. They are also mainly insectivores, eating small bugs and even critters, while only eating seeds and plants part if they can't find anything else. Kaivara can reach speeds of up to 60km/h and therefore can escape possible predators with no real effort. Teigchen have a high and sacred status on Alpha Galaxia, getting a Teigchen is a heavy responsibility and mistreating one can be punished with harsh prison sentences or even worse. Behaviour Oikura Teigchen Teigchen were first discovered by the scientist Ariane Geth on the small island of Oikura. There are no natural predators on the island, which is why the animals have no defensive behaviour. That's why even wild Oikura Teigchen react with a certain curiosity to strangers. Teigchen are group animals and therefore live together with several other Teigchen. The animals exhibit cooperation and often feed each other. They are very social and often cuddle together in larger groups to give eachother warmth. They communicate with little beeps and chirps, but can also mimic other sounds. Teigchen have often shown a high intelligence and even self-awareness, even recognising themselves in mirrors and reacting to words, facial expressions and the behaviour of others. Kaivara Teigchen Kaivara Teigchen were discovered a few years after, in the land with the same name, Kaivara. They are shy, hard to tame, very jumpy and can be compared with the behaviour of a wild deer. Even small sounds of footsteps or similar make them run hundreds of meters away. There are few predators that are a threat to the Kaivara, not only because only a few reach its size, but also because the Kaivara can reach speeds to up to 60km/h. They also have a powerful kick to defend themselves against smaller predators when there's no opportunity to run.